Jessica Pink
'Bio' Jessica Pink (born name Jessica Hart) was an born December 8th, 1989 in St. Anthony Hospital in Chicago, IL. From humble begins when she was a child at the age of 4, she watches every Hart-related matches from WWE to WCW to ECW. Just then when she's 8, she'll becoming a wrestler. But Jessica turns 9 while she's in elementary school years, tragic struck as her uncle, Owen Hart, died of a zip line accident on WWF Over the Edge 1999. In Chicago, Jessica graduated Chicago Academy Elementary School when she was 12 in 2002. After she started her valley girl accent via watching 80's movies and wrestling after her homework in 2002, Jessica graduated Northwest Middle School when she was 15 in 2005. Then, Jessica graduated Kenwood Academy High School when she was 18 in 2008. And finally, Jessica attended to Ivy Tech Community College in Lafayette, Indiana for two short years and she graduated when she was 20 in 2010. When she was 20 in 2010 after graduated 2-year community college as she's dreaming to becoming a wrestler after watching wrestling shows (WWE, TNA, ECW, WCW, etc.), Jessica was moving to Calgary, Alberta, Canada to train in Hart Family Dungeon and she trained with the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Natalya Neidhart. Jessica Pink (born name Jessica Hart) was an born December 8th, 1989 in St. Anthony Hospital in Chicago, IL. From humble begins when she was a child at the age of 4, she watches every Hart-related matches from WWE to WCW to ECW. Just then when she's 8, she'll becoming a wrestler. But Jessica turns 9 while she's in elementary school years, tragic struck as her uncle, Owen Hart, died of a zip line accident on WWF Over the Edge 1999. In Chicago, Jessica graduated Chicago Academy Elementary School when she was 12 in 2002. After she started her valley girl accent via watching 80's movies and wrestling after her homework in 2002, Jessica graduated Northwest Middle School when she was 15 in 2005. Then, Jessica graduated Kenwood Academy High School when she was 18 in 2008. And finally, Jessica attended to Ivy Tech Community College in Lafayette, Indiana for two short years and she graduated when she was 20 in 2010. When she was 20 in 2010 after graduated 2-year community college as she's dreaming to becoming a wrestler after watching wrestling shows (WWE, TNA, ECW, WCW, etc.), Jessica was moving to Calgary, Alberta, Canada to train in Hart Family Dungeon and she trained with the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Natalya Neidhart. In 2011, Jessica return home to from Calgary to Chicago and she's ready to becoming a wrestler as she's currently on TNXA, and formally on A.W.A.C. because she got fired by Stephanie McMahon, formally on LOH because she got eliminated after her loss to Sue Flay, and formally on CXWI because she quits after she been treated like a punching bag via heel heat. Plus, she's currently working on e-fed wrestling shows; DXW, PCCW, SCW, and RGW, and formally on NEW and ACWI. 'CAW Wrestling Careers' 'TNXA Career (2012 - present)' On TNXA Thunder Ep. 2 during Pick Your Poison Match, Kim Possible brings out the debuted wrestler, Jessica Pink, to face Bonnie Rockwaller instead making her debut to TNXA Japanarchy. And she won via Sharpshooter to make Bonnie tapped out. On TNXA Japanarchy, the General Manager of TNXA iMPACT!, Dexter, added Jessica to face Mandy Luxe and Maryse for TNXA Cuties Championship (before TNXA Knockouts Championship) and won the title after she pinned Mandy. In the late 2013 after she won the TNXA Cuties Title, Jessica Pink, from TNXA, faces UCCW Women's Champion, Sailor Moon, to be determined the 2013 WWOCAW Women of the Year from Wide World of CAW Year-End Awards. And Jessica Pink lost to Sailor Moon as Sailor Moon keep her streak, 14-0. After the match, Jessica gives respect to Sailor Moon via Code of Honor. Their match was taped 2 years ago and it will be aired on XCW & WWOCAW's Dynamite on November 22, 2015. On the debut episode of GXV, Jessica Pink is making her appearance and giving a speech before she'll face Mizore Shirayuki. Until the leader of HWO, Envy, shoes up and duking on each other since their college years. Then, Jessica Pink defeated Mizore. On the ladies edition of GXV Ep. 2 during the match between Envy and Harley Quinn, Jessica Pink arrives with the chair and distracting the ref. Then Harley pulling her Eddie Guerrero on Envy to cause Envy disqualified. Then Envy and Jessica are brawling again. Later that night in an Extreme Rules Match, Jessica Pink defeated Envy by the help of The SOS Brigade's Haruhi Suzumiya and Dokuro Mitsukai to stop HWO's Lauren Griffin and Vicky the Babysitter for interfering. On TNXA Extreme Uncensored in her hometown, Chicago, the Cuties Champion Jessica Pink making her down to the ring until Mandy Luxe jumped her from behind as the Chicago Street Fight Match for Cuties Title starts. During the match, Jessica inverted superplexes Mandy through the flaming table and make Mandy tapped out with her Sharpshooter and retains her title. On GXV Episode 3 between her and Vicky the Babysitter, the match hasn't started as Jessica dives a crossbody on HWO's Envy and Lauren Griffin and the HWO giving Jessica a beat down. But, Jessica is saved by The SOS Brigade. Later that night before the 6-Women Tag Team Match between her with SOS Brigade and HWO, Jessica Pink is announced that she's not gonna compete. But, Jessica replaced herself as Iima Valentine. And this is Jessica's last GXV appearance before she going back to TNXA. On TNXA Genesis, Jessica and her friend, Amu Hinamori, facing each other for Cuties Title in a Submission Match. During the match to the end, Jessica and Amu got both laid out by Jessie Musashi with the steel chair to end of the contest. On TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 9, Jessica facing Amu and Jessie in a Triple Threat Elimination for TNXA Cuties Championship. After Amu eliminated Jessie, Jessica pinned Amu via Pretty In Pink to retain her title. On December 8th, her birthday, Jessica Pink is issuing an open challenge. On TNXA Webmatch Ep. 5 in 2013, Jessica faces her friend, a referee turned wrestler Ryoko "The Blade" Sakamoto, then defeated Ryoko via Sharpshooter. One year later on TNXA Xplosion Ep. 11 in 2014, Jessica faces AJ Lee then defeated AJ via Sharpshooter as well. On TNXA House Show: Tribute to Rowdy Roddy Piper, Jessica facing Blackfire as she defend her TNXA Cuties Title and she lost her title to Blackfire as she decided to drop the belt to Blackfire and she did. 'A.W.A.C. Career (2013 - 2014)' In A.W.A.C. Showcase #1, Jessica Pink made her successful debut against former A.W.A.C. Women's Champion, Zatanna. And sadly after she lost to Juni & Juli in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match at Anarchy Ep. 16, Jessica Pink got fired by Stephanie McMahon as Anarchy off the air as the announcement just heard from January of 2015. 'CXWI Career (2015 - 2016)' On CXWI Melee Ep. 90, Jessica Pink making her CXWI debut and teaming up with Amy Rose in a losing effort to Zeena and Tavion in a T-Bones Rules Match. On CXWI The Aftermath 6, Jessica was so close to win the Women's Title as she was lasted to Alyssa Cheuvront, who defended her title, after Kitana and Aria Blaze are eliminated. Controversially on CXWI Melee Episode 94 after she have had enough of her haters' jealousy with verbal abuse and threatening her to get fired, Jessica turned from pink to green as she screws Ben Hopkins out of the CXWI World Title main event to SMCS and Jessica dropped a pipe bomb during the interview during the fallout of Melee. And for the record, Jessica is turning heel. On the several CXWI episodes, including On the Road, Jessica is attacking every female rosters in sight, including Nidoqueen, Queen Woka and Faith Connors. On CXWI Hitz Ep. 94 (Tribute to Lucario), Jessica Pink defeated Kitana in a Stink Face Match. After Ben Hopkins regained his CXWI World Championship against Sonic the Hedgehog on CXWI Path of Glory 3, Jessica tries to shut Ben up while he cut a promo then Ben returns the favor. Until Austin Juhasz returns to double team Hopkins with Jessica, until Austin attacked Jessica. And in reality, Austin divorced Jessica for allegedly having someone behind his back. On the various episodes CXWI On the Road to European Crusade, Jessica attacking Samus because of Austin attacked her at the end of Path of Glory. During the management meeting, Rosalina will expire Jessica's contract at the end of Hyperlink due to Jessica's behavior. On CXWI Melee Ep. 95, Jessica attacking Samus, until the new signee, Wanda Maximoff, attacking Jessica out of the ring and drags out of the arena. On CXWI On the Road to European Crusade Ep. 7 after she defeated She-Hulk and continue to give her a post-match beat down, Wanda Maximoff intercepted the attack, leaving the 2 to a temporary brawl, with Jessica getting the low end of the stick. Afterwards, Wanda knocks She-Hulk out of the ring, providing enough distraction for Jessica to hit the Butterfly Buster onto Wanda, before leaving the ring. Ever since the rumor that Rosalina will expire her contract after Hyperlink, Jessica needs redeem herself to renew her contract because she had a feud with Wanda Maximoff. On CXWI *Extreme* Hitz Ep. 95 during the Hardcore Gauntlet Match for CXWI Women's Championship, Wanda Maximoff making her way to the ring until Jessica ambushes her from out of nowhere and attacking Wanda out of the match, so she's been added against Samus, Faith Connors, Kitana, Nidoqueen, and Queen Woka. During the match, Jessica pinned Faith to be eliminated along with Kitana. When the match comes to the end, Nidoqueen knocks Jessica out of the ring, so she pinned Queen Woka to win the Women's Title. On CXWI Melee Ep. 96, Jessica Pink won the #1 contender for CXWI Women's Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Hardcore Rules Match with Samus Aran-Juhasz, Faith Connors, and Queen Woka by pinning Queen Woka via Pink Bottom. Afterwards, Jessica was ambushed once again by Wanda Maximoff while the Women's Champion, Nidoqueen, arrives and Jessica, Wanda, Nidoqueen, and Samus are brawling each other chaotically, until Princess Rosalina stops the brawl and announces Jessica, Wanda, Samus, and Nidoqueen in a Fatal 4-Way KO Rules Match for Women's Championship at CXWI European Crusade. After the announcement, the brawl continues then Jessica hits Wanda, Samus, and Nidoqueen a Butterfly Buster then walks out. Later that night on Melee Ep. 96, Jessica is the first person against her ex-husband, Austin, during the Gauntlet Match Main Event before one of the members of The Progression is next, but Austin drove Jessica through the announce table then made her tapped out via Figure 4 Leglock and stomps her out of the ring as she's been eliminated. And for the record, she's suffered a concussion, minor neck injury, and minor torn ACL. And she'll be recover to return to action. After Samus got defeated by Nidoqueen at CXWI On the Road to European Crusade Ep. 19, Jessica jumps Samus with the trashcan and continue to assault inside and outside of the ring. Afterwards, Jessica hits Samus with Butterfly Buster and using Samus' Screw Attack to against her. Looks like Jessica is ready at European Crusade to earn her CXWI Women's Title Shot against Nidoqueen, Samus, and Wanda. On CXWI European Crusade, dreams did come true for Jessica as she finally won the CXWI Women's Championship for the first time ever against Nidoqueen, Wanda Maximoff, and Samus Aran-Juhasz in a Fatal 4-Way KO Rules Match as Jessica knocked Nidoqueen out with Van Daminator with the chair. Shockingly on CXWI Melee Ep. 97 during the Women's Title Match, the entire locker room attacked and screwed Jessica out of Women's Title to Samus. On CXWI Hitz Ep. 97, Jessica failed to win back her CXWI Women's Title against Samus in a Steel Cage Match. After the match, Wanda Maximoff attacked Samus. And meanwhile in the ring, Kitana attacked Jessica with the chair then Kitana hits her with two Super Kicks. According to the management meeting, Jessica will get over her shot at CXWI Women's Title so she will face Kitana at CXWI Hyperlink '16. In the beginning CXWI Melee Ep. 98 while Phil Meng left the ring, Jessica comes to the ring and confronting Agumon for not putting her in a card for Women's Championship instead of Kitana, until Arbiter, also known as Thel Vadam, attacked her while Dark Forge is confronting Agumon. Later that night Melee Ep. 98 after Dark Forge and Arbiter attacked Star Pilots, Captain Falcon and Matthew Hurworth, after the Triple Threat Match; Myst Motone vs. Blaziken vs. Captain Falcon; Jessica comes back to attack Arbiter, but it went backfired by Kitana who attacking her, but she gives Kitana a big payback and takes her down, followed by Arbiter, who's stay in the ring. But, Arbiter and Kitana double teamed on Jessica, then Arbiter attacked Kitana as well, then drags Jessica out of the ring. After she got assaulted and dragged away after Melee Ep. 98, Jessica got trapped in the undisclosed location where Dark Forge and Arbiter confronting her, and Jessica said something about Alyssa Cheuvront-Stanbridge and Arbiter smacked her to make her bleed. After the incident, Jessica's friend, Torrin Fluker, sends a message to CXWI on Video Game Wrestling Network that she quits CXWI after she's been humiliated harmfully due to her heel heat. 'LOH Career (2015 - 2016)' On the debut episode of LOH's developmental series, Fighting For Honor, Jessica Pink is facing the former TNXA wrestler, Rouge the Bat, and she won via Sharpshooter. On the third episode of Fighting For Honor, Jessica comes out to the ring in her new outfit, because Sawyer the Cleaner wanted Jessica to join The Black Lagoon. Also, Jessica and her partner, Triple X, lost to Kitengu and Samus Aran-Juhasz. Luckily, Kitengu pinned Triple X, not Jessica. On LOH Bonusode 1, Jessica faces one member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo. But, Jessica lost to Scootaloo by Scooter Drive and The Last Ride. After the match, Roberta comes out and jumps Scootaloo then she and Jessica double teaming on Scootaloo. If the rumor is true, Jessica Pink is joining The Black Lagoon, then later Rouge the Bat joins them as well during Sawyer's match against N. On the fourth episode of Fighting for Honor, Jessica defeated Twilight Sparkle via Pink Disaster. On the fifth episode of Fighting for Honor, Jessica got tapped out by Sue Flay via Standing Guillotine Necklock. And sadly, Jessica's LOH dream has been shattered because she and Rouge got eliminated. 'CAW Wrestling Appearances' 'UCCW Appearance (2014 - present)' In UCCW Killer Instinct Pre-Show in Chicago, Miss Spencer mocked the fans of Chicago about the Cubs and CM Punk, aggravating a debuting Jessica Pink for mocking Jessica's hometown, and Jessica defeated Miss Spencer. Apparently, Jessica haven't been signed to UCCW. E-Fed Wrestling Careers Asylum Championship Wrestling, Inc. to be edited New Era of Wrestling to be edited Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling to be edited Starlets Championship Wrestling to be edited NXT Wrestling to be edited Rising of Gratitude Wrestling to be edited Personal Life to be edited Family & Friends to be edited Relationship Austin Juhasz (2014-2015) to be edited Ace Walker (2014-present) to be edited Gallery Jessica Pink 2K14 (Attire 1).jpg Jessica Pink 2K14 (Attire 2).jpg Jessica Pink 2K14 (Attire 3).jpg Jessica Pink 2K14 (Attire 4).jpg Jessica Pink (on WWE '13 as TNXA Cuties Champion) 1.jpg Jessica Pink's Sweet Pink Kiss (on WWE '13).jpg In Wrestling Finishers *'Pink Driver' (Inverted Brainbuster) *'Pretty in Pink' (Shooting Star Hurricanrana) *'Butterfly's Wings' (Edgecution) *'Pink Disaster' (Twist of Fate) *'Butterfly Buster' (Double Arm Brainbuster) *'Pink Natural' (Trouble in Paradise) Signatures *'Sharpshooter' *'Triple German Suplex' *'Flying Elbow Drop' (Adapted from CM Punk) Entrance Theme Songs *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfbmQYJEyKA "Who's That Girl" by Madonna] - (Current) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGqSbVPtFa0 "Killing Me" by Blameshift] - (Current) *"Butterfly" by Crazy Town - (Former) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUm8Pk0sQpk "The Enemy You Need" by Blameshift] - (Current as the part of The Pink BFF's) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsm8kk5Ypxw "Made You Look (Remix)" by Nas] - (Current as the part of The Black Lagoon) Championships and Accomplished In CAW: *'TNXA:' **'TNXA Cuties Championship:' 1 time *'CXWI:' **'CXWI Women's Championship:' 1 time *'Other Accomplishments:' **Runner Up of WWOCAW Women of the Year 2013 - (from Wide World of CAW) In E-Fed: *'DXW:' **'DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship:' 2 times (w/ Amu Hinamori) *'SCW (EMW Network):' **''to be edited'' *'NXT:' **'NXT Women's Championship:' 2 times (former) **'NXT Women's Tag Team Championships:' 1 time (w/ Amu Hinamori) *'RGW:' **''to be edited'' *'ACWI:' **''to be edited'' *'NEW:' **''to be edited'' External Links 1) [https://www.facebook.com/OfficialPinkButterflyTNXA Jessica's Official Facebook Page] 2) [http://rantboard.net/thread/2151/jessica-pink-caw-formula-2k16 Jessica's CAW Formula] Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Heel characters Category:Face characters Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling